


练习生

by cometomama



Category: Markson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:24:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cometomama/pseuds/cometomama





	练习生

01

最先发现王嘉尔不太对劲的是王妈妈。

视频那头还是需要妈咪宝贝宝贝的上海小囡，但口音怪怪的，说的不是广东话也不是上海话，软绵绵的语调把音节都黏在一起。

“今天我们去ci了排骨汤，然后又…...” 脸凑近屏幕，王嘉尔笑意盈然的眼睛下面染了层浅红，“还有还有，今天我室友做那个空翻就超厉害的。”

得，一口台湾腔。

02

见多识广的王妈妈很快反应过来，想着王嘉尔之前学韩语的经验，在屏幕前轻叹了口气。

“宝贝谈恋爱了” 这甚至都不是句问句。

那头王嘉尔在颠三倒四的说着什么，拖着长音的句子不自觉沾点撒娇的意味，在听到这句话后立马矢口否认，“快出道了妈妈，不能谈恋爱的。” 还是又软又糯的台湾腔，听的王妈妈简直一个头两个大。

03

王嘉尔不明白这没由来的推论是怎么来的，他把从小学开始的恋爱经历在脑海中32倍速循环播放还是毫无头绪，抓了抓头发想到昨天半夜里和忙内一起看的家庭连续剧，长子语重心长的对弟弟妹妹们说：“妈现在更年期，我们不要和她太计较。” 撇了撇嘴，就乖巧的把罪魁祸首都推到更年期身上。

“妈妈不要担心，哥哥结婚了不还是有我吗！么么么！” 说完又送去几个飞吻，王嘉尔觉得自己实属贴心，捂着胸口瞎叫唤起来。

04

王妈妈显然是不太相信的，王嘉尔撅个屁股她都知道王嘉尔要放什么屁。

05

然后屏幕那边一闪而过个人影，接着是似曾相识的语调， “明天我们还是一起去吗？” 黏糊糊的声音不大不小，刚刚好收进手机，被王妈妈一字不落的听进去。

王嘉尔转头对段宜恩说好啊一起，诶这是我妈妈，段宜恩你过来打招呼。

“妈妈你好，我是嘎嘎的室友mark” 手机里一下子出现两个凑在一起的脑袋。

王妈妈听到嘎嘎这个称呼后愣了半晌才又笑起来，“你好mark，在外面要注意身体哦，和嘎嘎相处的还好吗？”

“谢谢妈妈关心，我们相处的很好” 段宜恩笑的虎牙轻轻一点，还有点害羞，王嘉尔把下巴搁在他肩窝上看屏幕，故意挤眉弄眼。

王妈妈没功夫理会自家小孩那幼稚样，把视线落在段宜恩身上好一会才又去看王嘉尔，两人都一副坦荡荡的表情。

06

台湾腔听得多了是容易被带跑，王妈妈没有多想，自顾自点了点头。

But

台湾人看的多了更容易被带跑。

07

段宜恩不知道今天是什么世界父母联系日吗，这头他刚和王嘉尔妈妈说完再见，那头他爸的视频邀请就发过来了，王嘉尔捧着个苹果坐在床头看段宜恩半天没反应，在衣服上擦干手，伸长胳膊用鼠标点了确定。

屏幕里先出来了个和他们年纪相仿的女生，化着欧美式的大浓妆，眼影涂的比王嘉尔都粉。

王嘉尔前面洗了牙，医生让他两小时后再吃东西，现在时间还没到，他就捧着苹果看着电脑上的时间一分钟一分钟的等。

“爸爸妈妈好了” 女生没在屏幕上出现太久就换来两张熟悉的脸。

08

嗯？爸爸妈妈？还挺亲密。

王嘉尔挑挑眉，屁股不露声色的往段宜恩方向挪了挪，他想把时间看的再清楚一些。

之后就是老套的寒暄，十分钟，二十分钟，段宜恩听的都快走神，中间王嘉尔还凑过来礼尚往来了一番，把段宜恩爸爸妈妈逗的哧哧直笑。

“哎哎哎，不说了，你和jessica聊吧” 

段妈妈朝段宜恩眨眨眼，语气轻快，一副我都懂的表情挂在脸上，段宜恩看着有些无奈，话在喉咙口滚了滚没说出去。

被叫到的女孩比他还尴尬，在摄像头前干巴巴挤出一个苦笑，“hi”

09

两个小时已经到了，王嘉尔坐在段宜恩旁边咔呲咔呲啃着苹果，苹果又脆又甜，水分还多，一口咬下去，汁都飙到段宜恩脸上。

段宜恩斜着眼睛睨王嘉尔的时候，王嘉尔那本就大的眼睛正瞪的圆溜，溅出的汁水飞到他浓密的睫毛上要落不落的，下巴上还有道亮晶晶的痕迹。

王嘉尔被看的浑身不自在，抵着苹果的舌尖怯怯缩回去，又不自觉伸出半截舌头舔了下嘴唇。

应该是甜的，段宜恩想。

10

“妈妈，我们已经分手了。” 

王嘉尔正啃着苹果呢，耳边突然炸起一道雷，消息劲爆的超乎想象，一个手抖苹果没拿稳掉在地上。

他立马准备冲出去再拿一个，顺道和忙内联络一下感情，韩剧他比自己看的多，接下来怎么办他应该最清楚，王嘉尔对这个毫无实战经验的忙内一向信任。

11

韩剧王嘉尔的确看的没金有谦多。

可王嘉尔是谁，香港文艺片、台湾偶像剧和韩国纯爱戏，他是唯二男主演之一。

12

“jackson，别乱跑，地上都被你搞的粘粘的。”

王嘉尔房间门都没出就被段宜恩扯着领子拉回来了，他有些心虚，心想自己是不是听到了点不该听到的东西，眼睛胡乱转就是不敢看段宜恩一眼。

“别闹”

我真的不是故意听的啊，王嘉尔哭丧着脸，盘腿坐在床上，低头正在脑补第五个段宜恩分手的理由，以至于没听见女孩那句带有惊讶语气的话，“jackson？嘎嘎？”

13

分手原因比王嘉尔猜的每一种都简单。

王嘉尔想都不敢想的情节段宜恩彩排都没过一遍的就做了。

14

“段宜恩你知道今天是什么日子吗”

段宜恩正忙着劝大洋彼岸那头的王嘉尔别再减肥了，看到手机上方弹出的消息眼皮都没抬一下。

“……”

段宜恩还算细心，知道今天不是她生日，憋了半天回复六个点以示礼貌。

“今天是我们在一起的第七十三天！”

段宜恩心想damn我他妈怎么会记得这种日子啊，那头王嘉尔还在哼哼唧唧地diss自己太胖，用词之重吓的段宜恩以为他明天就要割肉放血。

“段宜恩，你是不是不爱我了。”

段宜恩连个点没再回复。

15

女孩第二天怒气冲冲地从睡眼惺忪的段宜恩手里抢过手机，看到jackson霸占整个聊天记录时简直无语。

“段宜恩！到底是我重要还是jackson重要？”

令人窒息的寂静与尴尬过后是一个干脆利落的巴掌，“我们分手吧段宜恩”

聊天记录只是导火索，回复时的心不在焉，比自己礼物用心良苦百倍的手链，事情已经超过了装傻充愣的限度，段宜恩没有解释，他觉得自己已经无处遁形了。

16

王嘉尔一直是羡慕段宜恩的。

音乐天赋有一点，温柔谦逊是恰到好处，一张脸好看的肆无忌惮，喜欢人来有十成十的底气，当然段宜恩有烂到不行的缺点，有时候闷的简直像堵墙，可他自己也有不足，这一点都不影响他对段宜恩的崇拜。

而且，段宜恩对于棘手的事情总能处理的很好。

比如现在。

17

王嘉尔被拎回来后就一直在和忙内疯狂kakao talk。

“ 油缸米😆～，我有个好朋友，和他关系很好的室友今天失恋了，这个时候他需要做点什么吗😳 ”

“ 我觉得可以陪他去吃点好吃的东西调节心情哦哥(..•˘_˘•..）”

“ 平时就在一起吃了啊😫 ”

“ 可他现在最需要的只是你的陪伴啦哥  
（＞д＜）”

“ 还有哥，现在开头用我有个好朋友的，大家都知道是在说自己哦 .╮(﹀_﹀”)╭ ”

18

王嘉尔手机看久了眼睛有些发胀，一抬头，就看见段宜恩好看的眉毛皱起来，敛成不太开心的模样，薄又红润的嘴唇紧紧抿成一条线。

王嘉尔眼睛更涩了。

然后不知道他开口说了些什么，说完，电脑那头两个人就眉开眼笑，他也笑的眉眼弯弯，语气轻快。

这场恋爱一开始就是搭个伴减少点麻烦而已，女孩冷静下来后对段宜恩倒是有种说不上来的好奇与祝福，两人对父母一通解释事情就顺利解决下来。

19

段宜恩再转过头来的时候，王嘉尔已经睡着了，鼻尖埋在被子里，手上攥着的手机还没暗，金有谦的信息一条一条送进来。

“哥是你吗（⊙.⊙）”

“所以是不是mark哥啊ヽ(.◕ฺˇд ˇ◕ฺ;)ﾉ ”

“哥ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ ”

“睡了”

“还有，不是”

“mark哥！！！！我，我什么都不知道啊！！！(,,#ﾟДﾟ) ”

20

王嘉尔迷迷瞪瞪醒来的时候房间里一个人都没有，他咬扁牛奶吸管准备二次发育一边赤着脚往金有谦房间跑。

金有谦正捧着个手机试图撤销半小时前发送的信息，一看到王嘉尔就泪眼汪汪往他身上扑，无奈于体型问题，他动作到一半便只好低着头在王嘉尔脖颈旁瞎蹭。

“哥我完了 ” 

21

几根手指敲了敲头，金有谦权当王嘉尔在安慰自己，哪知道下一秒自己就被硬生生推开。

金有谦简直五雷轰顶，杰森哥，连你也？？？

“呀，Mark哥人很好的，你不要怕他啦，再说我也在呢，哥护着你哈 ” 王嘉尔嘴比脑子动的快，踮起脚揽过他肩膀。

呀西有谦啊，我也完了啊ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ。

22

王嘉尔寻思半天自己怎么吸不上来奶呢，低头一看，吸管被自己给咬断了，可怜巴巴搭在盒子上。

他像投篮一样把吸管往垃圾桶里抛，然后将牛奶盒的一角撑开，一滴没剩的倒进嘴里。

我是个男孩子嘛，王嘉尔拿手背用力揩了下嘴角，鼻尖通红，“走，我们吃炒饭去。”


End file.
